


Forging the king

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hell, Other, demon!Sam, sam "boy king of hell" winchester, sam's demon powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set after Sam was killed by Jake) au when Dean went to a crossroads demon and tried to sell his soul for Sam to be brought back to life, the demon refused. Meanwhile while Dean searches for a way to save Sam, Alastair tortures him in hell for the purpose of forging their boy king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sharp, freezing air bit into Dean's exposed skin. He huffed impatiently, a cloud of his breath forming before him. There was a gaping hole where he should have felt love, empathy, kindness......instead he was left with bitterness that burnt and clawed at the sorry excuse of a man he was becoming. He had lost count of how many hours he had driven to reach the crossroads. 

nearly every minute, second really, was spent barely holding sobs at bay, although he lost the fight to his emotions when images of Sam's dimpled smile, his tear stained face, his tinkling laughter, streamed into his mind like a never ending session of torment. He felt more alone than he suspected he ever would. His life mission to protect his little brother had been shattered. 

Sammy is dead. The words stuck to his grieving mind, bolded and sucking his attention back to them. Sammy is dead. Dean always had a sort of peace with knowing he would die, but Sam? He never could have imagined......seeing the life drain from Sam's eyes as he exited the world to who-knows-where was the most horrific sight he had ever witnessed.

He couldn't go on living knowing Sam was just....gone. He wouldn't even be able to kill himself with with the knowledge that he had failed in every way possible. There was no escaping. Dean didn't feel empty, that would be asking too much. Instead, he was overstuffed with every negative emotion that existed.

Sadness that Sam was dead, grief, fear at the thought of having lost him, rage at the "psychic child" of The yellow eyes demon's that killed him, horror, anxiety, the list could go on forever. Feeling empty would have been a gift all too sweet for a cursed Winchester to ever be granted.

A lone tear slipped down his cheek. He couldn't have cared less if the crossroad demon would be there any second and see him crying. Nothing mattered but bringing Sammy back. "Well, well, Dean Winchester. From what I've heard, that is if the rumors are true, it isn't the lovely weather that brought you to my crossroads?" A woman's voice sarcastically chirped at him. 

He slowly shuffled around, facing the red-eyed crossroads demon. She-well, her meat suit at least-had curled black hair, thick, curving eyelashes, and soft looking, pink lips that were twisted into an unnaturally sinister smirk. Dean couldn't even muster the energy to threaten her or look menacing. 

He was desperate and tired. He was sure he appeared pitiful to her. He was a mess, his hair was ruffled and greasy, his eyes were puffed and bloodshot, and he could feel himself shaking from more than the cold. "Bring him back." He demanded weakly. 

The demon tilted hear head and jutted out her bottom lip in mock sympathy. The usual fire in his blood that he got when demons were around failed to appear. He took a few steps closer to her, his eyes locked with hers. "I'm sorry" she apologized with a lack of sincerity. "I can't do that. It's impossible." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Anything else you would want though, sweetie?" Her lips split into a malicious sneer. 

Dean's lip shook with overpowering emotion. Why wouldn't she be able to bring Sam back? She had to be lying. He refused to give up. "Why can't you?" Dean snarled with an increasingly aggressive expression. The demon barked out a vicious laugh. "You don't even know how important your brother is to hell, do you?"

Dean shook his head, dumbstruck. "What are you talking about?" Her eyes twinkled cruelly. She licked her lips as if drinking in every moment of Dean's pain. "Your brother is the future king of hell. He is to lead our army"

The demon's grin faltered when Dean howled a bitter, humorless laugh. She practically emitted rage and humiliation. "Is something about that funny to you?" She hissed at him. Dean had begun striding in circles around her. She whipped her head around to face him.

His eyes fluttered closed, a fake smile plastered to his face. The one thing he managed to still enjoy a bit was toying with demons. "Yes, actually, the idea that my brother, Sam Winchester, could be the king of hell" he snorted dramatically. His arms spread and waved in the air. "I mean, come on!" He yelled. "Sam Winchester: nerdy, shy, emotional Sam? He's no leader. The kid has more of a conscience than anyone I know!" Dean was almost screaming with restrained anger.

This demon was unbelievable. He was half defending his brother, half forcing her to spill what she knows by making her mad. She sauntered so close to Dean that he could feel her breath on him. The anger dissolved, leaving her cool and controlled. She whispered gloatingly to him. "You can make anything a monster if it has demon blood in it"

Dean felt his legs go weak as the color drained from his face. A shiver crawled up his spine. "What" he managed to force from his mouth, his voice cracking. "That's right" the demon boasted delightedly. She skipped away from him, eyes blazing with excitement. She was enjoying this way too much. He knew he wouldn't have to force her to keep talking, she was having the time of her life making him suffer.

"When the big bad yellow-eyed demon killed your mommy, he was really there for Sam. See, good ol' Azazel-" she rolled her eyes at Dean's confused look. "That's his NAME. You're kinda slow aren't you? Anyways, he was there to feed baby Sammy his blood." Dean's stomach flipped, he thought me might start retching at the idea. "He-th-that douche bag, Azazel FED DEMON BLOOD TO MY BROTHER?!!?!" He spat at the demon with white hot anger.

She seemed a bit shaken, but continued on with slightly less glee. Her face was completely serious now. "Sam is in hell as we speak. You know, demons are just human souls that went to hell. We were all human once. Now Sam is in hell getting special torture to prepare him for his destiny." 

Dean swayed on his feet. He couldn't believe all the things he was hearing. He had no choice, he had to get Sam out of hell before they turned his brother into a monster. He jogged hastily to his car, dialing Bobby's number at the same time. He drove off, leaving the crossroads demon and taking with him even more problems than he arrived with.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Sam's screaming pounded in his ears. They ripped from him in yelps of pain. His voice became scratchy and dry, eventually it barely worked at all. Every day he was tortured by a group of demons. He had overheard that they were "the best in the business". They cut him, carved, drained him of blood, skinned him a few times, and stabbed.

Sam couldn't have imagined anything worse. One day, the torture stopped. If his counting was correct, it had been about twenty years since he went to hell. He breathed heavily, sucking in as much oxygen as possible before the break ended. His head was bowed, his sweat soaked hair falling into his face. His strained eyes locked onto boots walking towards him.

Sam raised his head to a smirking demon. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a square face. There was stubble poking out of his unshaven skin. His hands were clasped behind his back, his posture said he meant business. "Hello, Sam. How's life? Or-death, I mean?" He chuckled as if they were old friends that ran into each other at the store and were catching up. 

"What do you want?" Sam slurred in a cracking, broken voice. He was surprised he managed to choke anything out of his tormented body. "The name is Alastair. I haven't had a chance to introduce myself, with my friends and I being a little preoccupied with torturing you." Sam cleared his throat, determined to be able to speak clearly.

"I've been here twenty years, why are-" He was interrupted by a fit of coughing. "Why are you talking to me now?" He continued. Alastair shrugged. "I wanted to give you a little time to....adjust. See what it's really like in the pit. And by the way, topside it's only been two months." So hell time was different....that meant Dean might have been looking for a way to get him out.

A flutter of hope was lit within him. It was quickly diminished by the realization that Dean didn't know he was in hell. So much for that. "So let's get to the point, shall we?" Alastair suggested, his expression suddenly going dark. Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. He wondered what this could be about. 

"You are our chosen king, Sammy. The whole point of you being here is to cut that pesky little humanity right out of you. You WILL become a demon, but first you need to forget your human life. Forget your dead mommy, forget daddy, and most importantly..........forget Dean. The sooner you embrace your new life, the sooner you turn. The sooner you turn, the sooner the torture ends. Just a little advice for the future, your highness." With that, Alastair bowed and sauntered away casually, leaving Sam in shock.

He couldn't forget. Sam refused to let himself become a demon, he would not be the king of hell, he would not become evil, and above all, he would not forget Dean. He broke into deep sobs as the group of his usual torturers returned. "No....please, no" he whimpered softly. His gritty screams yet again rang in his ears.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Dean had been at Bobby's for two months now and they still hadn't found a way to get Sam out of hell. They had gone through too many books to count, scoured the Internet, and called every contact of Bobby's. they had no answers. 

Out of one last act of desperation, Dean and Bobby kidnapped a demon. They desperately needed news on Sam. Dean had to know something. Any new information would be a relief. Dean stared down at the demon tied to a chair within the devils trap. The man it was wearing was older, grey hair, grey eyes, and wrinkled skin. 

The demon had been unconscious for the twenty minutes that he had been trapped there. When he came to, his eye clicked black as he struggled against the ropes. He muttered a curse word at his predicament. His head lifted, locking gazes with Dean. The demon's face contorted to one of rage and fear. He cursed again under his breath. "Hunter" he grumbled. 

"Morning, grumpy" Dean chirped with mock enthusiasm. The grin inhabiting his face was a lie. He was actually burning up inside, the need to save his brother tearing him apart. "So here's what's gonna happen." Dean paced in front of the devils trap, the soulless black eyes following his every step. "You're gonna tell me everything you know about Sam Winchester, or I'll show you your meat suits insides while you choke on salt and holy water." Dean threatened calmly.

The demon seemed to consider his words. "I don't know anything about any "Sam Winchester"" he spat resentfully. Dean splashes holy water into the old man's face, watching as he screamed in agony. "Wanna try that again?" Dean offered menacingly. He demon suddenly released a gritty, dry laugh. "Sam is rotting in hell while our king is born. He won't be that pathetic human once he forgets" Dean's heart slammed anxiously against his body. He splashed more holy water on him, this time holding his jaw open with one hand and pouring a handful of salt down his throat.

He made gagging noises mixed with yelps of pain. "Oh, need something to wash it down with?" Dean asked sarcastically. The demon frantically shook its head. "Don't worry, this one's on the house" Dean snarled as he poured holy water into his mouth. He stepped out of the devils trap, listening to the sounds of the demon choking, gagging, and screaming all at once. 

After a few minutes, he seemed to recover. He gasped for air before Dean continued the interrogation. "Forgets what?" Dean simply questioned. Some of the rage subsided. "Everything. Sam Winchester is a hunter, he has a strong will. He has too much humanity for his own good. Once he forgets his human life, family, friends, everything, he will become a demon. And then our king." When the demon said "family" Dean involuntarily flinched.

"What else do you know?" Dean asked. The demon's pale face shook again. "Anything. Even the smallest detail." Dean pushed persistently. The demon shrugged, attempting to hide its panic. "I've heard him screaming as he's tortured. He's smart. He yells names of the people from his life over and over to help himself remember and stay human. He won't be able to keep it up too long though."

Dean needed more, anything. So he asked the only question that was left. "What names does he yell?" The demon's face scrunched in concentration. "There were only a few, but the one he said the most was "Dean"" Dean was filled with dread. Sammy was calling out his name and he couldn't do anything to help him. 

His heart became heavy at the thought that Sam was trying so hard to remain human. Dean exercised the sputtering, screaming demon and returned to his research. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

It had been 70 years since Sam was dragged into hell. He thrashed against the chains holding him, he spat, he clawed anything that got close enough. He was as rebellious as possible to remind himself that he would never belong here. It was one of his many tactics to avoid becoming a demon as long as possible. As sharp objects broke his skin and wriggled in his organs, he cried out the names of his loved ones.

He repeated them over and over, the letters and their orders searing themselves into his mind. Every time he felt the urge to scream in pain, he yelled out for family and friends instead. He even had an order. Dean, Bobby, Jess, John, Mary. Over the next years, the names dwindled.

After 80 years of being in the pit, Sam began to forget. The names he remembered to yell were Dean, Bobby, Jess. All he knew was that two were lost. Half the time he mindlessly screamed the three names, the other half he scoured his brain to salvage the memories of the other two. Eventually he realized they were gone.

He could feel chunks of memories being erased, ripped out. He found himself more and more confused about his past. Sam eventually added his own name and last names to the mix. They became Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer, Jessica Moore, and Sam Winchester. He continued feeling the loss of whoever the two names he forgot were. They were like losing limbs.

It had been 90 years since Sam died. The names had been reduced to Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer, and Sam Winchester. Sam weeped and sobbed over whichever name had been taken from him. He knew it had to have been someone special. 

120 years passed since Sam had been in hell. The only names he had managed to hold onto were Sam and Dean. He knew Sam was himself, but Dean? He had no idea who that was. Those two names were all he remembered from his life. Everything else was gone. He felt no need for humanity, he couldn't even remember why he held on so tightly to the names. 

Alastair approached him one day, looked into his eyes, smiled, and released him. Sam had become a demon.


	2. Chapter 2

A year after Sam died and Dean had been unable to find a way to save him, demons became reckless. They strolled down streets with black eyes as they slit throats, they possessed people in crowds of witnesses, and it was all done with the same joyous smiles.

Dean and Bobby hadn't teamed up since they lost hope in saving Sam and split up to continue their search for a way to bring him back while still hunting. Considering the proof that something big was happening that the demons knew about, they figured they better investigate together. They didn't dare speak of Dean's little brother while together.

The grief of truly letting him slip through his fingers still weighed down on Dean every second of the day. Just like several months ago, him and Bobby kidnapped a demon. The difference was that this time Bobby would be helping him investigate. "What's happening with the demons?" Bobby asked the dark haired woman with black eyes. He spoke to demons with such a lack of emotion that it actually made Dean envious of his control over himself.

"Little more specific, please" the demon toyed with him wickedly. "Okay, why are you all being so reckless all of a sudden?" Bobby questioned with what seemed like a lack of much interest. Dean, however, knew him well enough to recognize the curious fire that burned in the hunter's eyes.

The demon grinned widely, licking her white teeth slowly. "We're celebrating" she finally answered with unrestrained jubilation. Dean was beginning to worry, a feeling that something was horribly wrong disturbed him, causing him to shudder. "What are you celebrating?" Dean quietly asked. His voice was wobbling with the threat of tears. 

He didn't quite understand the abrupt burst of emotion. "Our future king has risen as one of us!" She squealed gleefully. Dean's mouth hung open. Hot tears fell down his face as he retreated to Bobby's living room up the stairs. Bobby was distantly exercising the demon. Dean's hands ran through his hair. He paced along the room, his breaths becoming more shallow by the second. 

If he had to guess, he would say he was about to hyperventilate. No....no, no......no no no. Sam was not a demon. He couldn't be. Sam could never be a demon, not his baby brother, Sammy.

Dean felt a flash of rage shoot through him. It was directed at Azazel, himself, demons in general. A voice screamed in his mind, it blamed him for everything that happened to Sam, for not protecting him. He was disgusted with himself. He loathed himself. He finally broke down, his knees buckled, dropping him to the floor where he curled in on himself and sobbed.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Sam was confused and lost. He knew he was a demon, he knew he was in hell.......and that was about it. The same two names continued to ring in his head. Sam, Dean, Sam, Dean, Sam and Dean. Each individual letter danced in his mind. Sam was his name but he didn't feel like Sam. He didn't feel like anyone. 

The only thing that felt real was torture. His memories were of years and years of pain and suffering. He was beginning to wonder if he even had a life before it.   
He had spent two days now wandering aimlessly around hell. Ever since his release, he wasn't sure what to do. He simply strolled down the halls, ignoring the pleas for help and screams of agony.

He felt no sympathy for them which he found odd. Sam thought he should be helping them. There was a strange war raging in his mind, one side was dark and merciless and wanted Sam to do bad things. The other side was good, pure. It wanted him to help people..

It kept repeating the same line, "saving people, hunting things, the family business". Was it evil that it wanted him to hunt? He wondered if he was evil. Both sides of his mind told him demons were evil, so he assumed so. With the realization, Sam shrugged nonchalantly. 

Sam passed several demons in the form of black smoke, some in the form of humans, a few were even in their meat suits. A demon with black, smooth-as-liquid hair, a roundish face, and a a smile that glimmered with dark joy approached him. Her eyes were their natural black, watching him carefully. 

She quickly bowed and when she straightened up, she was beaming at him. Sam's brow drew together in confusion. Why was she bowing to him? The demon spoke with a deep, slightly nervous sounding voice. "Sammy Winchester. Nice to see you again, my king" Okay, now he was confused. He took a step back, as if that would somehow help him understand. 

He thought over his next words, unable to find a way to organize his questions. "Who are you? How do you know me? What do you mean by "king"?" He blurted out awkwardly. "And why did you call me Sammy? I thought my name was Sam" he added as an afterthought. The demon bored her eyes into his. For a moment she seemed as confused as him. All of a sudden, her lips stretched over her teeth as she released an animal like laughter. 

Sam backed up another step, unsure of what to think about her. She held out her fisted hand and stuck out her index finger. "The name you knew me by is meg." Meg......the name sounded familiar but he had no memory of her. She stuck out her middle finger along with the index. "I knew you in your human life. We were real close, Sammy boy" she told him. Okay, so he definitely was human. Meg stuck out another finger. "You will be our king one day. It's what you were made for." She grinned wickedly at her own words. Sam nodded at the odd statement. 

She stuck out one more finger. "Sammy is just a nickname. Your brother used to call you it before you-well....you know....bit it." She informed him as she giggled. Sam had a brother? He wondered who he was. "What's his name?" Sam asked casually. Meg's smile melted away as she turned serious. "I'm not supposed to give you information about your human life" she told him sternly. 

"But I want to know" Sam whined. "No can do" meg told him warily. He could feel anger boiling within him. He wanted to know, why couldn't she tell him? He felt the urge to strangle her milky skin until it turned blue. His face formed into an angry, snarling. animalistic thing. Before he knew what was happening, Meg's eyes bulged as she scrambled back against the stone wall. She clutched at her throat, her eyes pleading Sam for help. "W-what?" He sputtered. 

The anger drained from him slowly. He tilted his head in confusion. Whatever had been choking Meg seemed to release her as she doubled over, gasping for breath. When she straightened up, her face was a deep red, a vein on her forehead popped out. She was staring at Sam with terror and admiration. 

"Did I do that?" Sam wondered innocently. "Wow. Becoming a demon made your powers so.....I mean if you didn't even know you were doing it...." Her scratchy voice sputtered. She gaped at him with interest and respect.  
Sam suddenly had an idea. "Can I go to Earth?" Sam moved closer to her. She seemed to consider this question, biting on her lip. 

"Sure thing, your majesty. Lets go topside." She smiled at him.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Bobby had somehow convinced Dean that it would be best if he stayed with him. To be honest, he probably agreed only for the alcohol Bobby stashed. Somewhere deep within him, Guilt ate at Dean. He had stopped hunting, he drowned himself in anything and everything he could find that knocked him out, and he never spoke. 

He knew he shouldn't have stayed with Bobby, he couldn't take care of himself when he was like this. It was Bobby who helped him to bed when he was too intoxicated to make it himself, Bobby who picked him up from the bar almost every night, and Bobby who had to force him into the shower on more than one occasion because it had been weeks since he was clean. 

He hated that he was so useless. It wasn't Bobby's job to take care of him. All he wanted was his brother back. He would even settle for Sam to be dead again.....as long as he was human. Sam wanted so badly to be normal, now he was a monster. Dean didn't even cry anymore. 

He just sat in his room and drank. When he wasn't drinking, he slept. He only ate when Bobby practically stuffed the food down his throat. He couldn't go on living this way. After weeks of the same routine, Dean decided that he would return to hunting. He needed something to take his mind off of Sam and he might as well be useful rather than the waste of space he was turning into.

Dean pushed himself down the stairs and slumped into a chair in the living room. Bobby was lounging on the couch, his nose in an old looking book. They never said more than the basics lately, phrases such as "do you need anything from the store?" Or "are you planning on eating tonight?". It was always Bobby speaking. 

As Dean prepared to have a conversation for the first time in weeks, he noted how odd it felt for his mouth to be doing something besides drinking or eating. It felt foreign, abnormal. When the words pushed up his throat, they came out raspy and cracked. "I'm ready to hunt again." He said, the abruptness causing Bobby to jump. 

Bobby's face softened, his features showed relief. "You don't know how glad I am to hear that, boy." He smiled warmly. Dean smiled too, if only for Bobby's sake. "Good thing too, I've got us a job." Bobby offered hopefully. Dean didn't really care what it was they would hunt, all he knew was that he needed to vent his anger on something, so why not make it something evil?

After multiple successful hunts, Dean began feeling less self loathing and miserable. He wouldn't say he felt good, but for the first time since Sam died, he wasn't itching to stick a gun in his mouth. 

They were working a vampire job when it happened. Dean drove the impala with Bobby riding passenger, the sky was as black as the cracked road they were driving on. The radio was quietly humming. They were on their way back to the motel they were staying at when a figure ran in front of the car.

Dean cursed and swerved around it, the impala's tires screeching as he spun the wheel, attempting to regain control. The car stopped, Dean and Bobby turning to each other with wide eyes. They were both breathing heavy, Dean's heart ramming into his chest. Just as he reached his hand to the door, it swung open. A man with black eyes greeted him. 

Dean sucked in a gasp of breath and scrambled for a weapon. He reached to the gun in his waistband but before he could pull it out, a wave of pain slammed his skull. He grunted as his body went limp.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean returned to consciousness, his head ached and throbbed while his arms were tightly pinned to his body. He groaned deeply. He was disoriented, due to a head injury, he guessed from the pain. "Dean?" An aggravated voice called him. "Ughhh......Bobby" Dean called back, unsure of the situation. "Wake up, boy. We got a problem." Bobby ordered. Dean reluctantly raised his head and opened his eyes obediently. A tsunami of pain hit his head. 

He clenched his eyes shut, blocking out the too-bright light that exposed the large room. When he slowly cracked them open, everything was blurred. He blinked several times, clearing his vision. He seemed to be in an empty building, the ceiling raising far above him. He was sitting on a concrete floor, his legs were sprawled in front of him. Dean whipped his head behind him to see the pillar he was tied to. He growled in anger. 

Several feet in front of him, Bobby was tied to an identical pillar, his expression was one of very well hidden worry. The one he chose to show off made him appear bored, unimpressed. Dean's head slammed against the pillar harshly. "Great." He muttered. Dean turned his head to see a demon on each side of him and Bobby, black eyes watching them as their long, black guns pointed to them.

"Check out the black eyed peas" he spat bitterly. He somehow managed to hate demons even more after what they did to Sam. He nearly choked on a sob when his mind betrayed him by thinking of his little brother. "Well, let's hear it." Bobby demanded abruptly. The demons cocked their heads, their brows drawing together. These chuckleheads had managed to kidnap him and Bobby? 

Bobby rolled his eyes dramatically. "Why are we here here?" He drew out each syllable as if explaining something to a child. The demons fumed irritatedly, but didn't make a move against them. They locked gazes with each other, their malevolent expressions growing shark-like grins. Okay, that was creepy. "You are gifts." One of them chimed tauntingly. Dean scanned the room some more while tugging on the ropes binding him. 

He growled when he realized that they had taken every weapon he had on him. So not only were they were stuck for now, but they were "gifts". Great, just great.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going, Meg?" Sam flexed the muscles of his first meat suit. Meg sighed. "I have some business to take care of. A few demons said they "have a surprise"" she bent her fingers in air quotes. "and refused to tell me what it was. I have to make sure they don't do something incredibly stupid." Sam shifted his grip on the subway pole. "But why can't we teleport there? I thought we could do that" Sam nagged for the fourth time. Her brown eyes shot daggers at him. 

"I told you" she growled with annoyance. "It will take time for you to learn how to teleport and now's not the time to practice" Sam had grown accustomed to her small amount of patience, although there were moments when she thought she had taken it too far and cowered from him. He wasn't very fond of Being treated like a sensitive bomb.

"Fine, no teleporting. But the subway?" Sam complained. Meg ignored him as she glared at anyone who watched them too closely. They had been avoiding other demons since they returned to Earth, Meg didn't want anyone to know Sam was out of hell. Seeing as how in hell everybody either feared him or tried to win his favor, he just wanted to be left alone.

Anger bubbled within him. Why did he have to be the future king? He wanted to be treated....normally. Sam's head began to throb with a forming headache. Irritation clawed at him. His eyes settled on a woman cradling her screaming baby. She was desperately shushing it while taking quick glances around. She seemed to be silently apologizing to the people around her.

Humans were such interesting creatures. She had every right to have her child with her in public and she could make as much noise as she wanted, so why did she seem to feel bad for the others? His growing curiosity for humans seemed to worry Meg, but he didn't understand what was wrong with it. There was so much that he didn't understand. He nearly growled in frustration.

Suddenly his head exploded with pain. It felt as if someone had reached into him and was squeezing his brain with all of their strength. "Aaaggghhh" he grunted, his head bowing as he pressed his thumb and index finger against his eyes. He heard a sharp click echo through his body. "You okay, Sam?" He distantly heard Meg ask. She sounded a bit worried.

"I'm fine." He reassured her unconvincingly. He lifted his head, returning his gaze to the woman with the baby. The pain began to fade, much to Sam's relief. As the baby calmed and was lulled to sleep, the woman looked around the subway. When her eyes landed on Sam, something odd happened. Her eyes widened in fear, the color drained from her face. She stared at him with her mouth forming a silent scream.

He lifted his hand in a stiff wave. Her attention darted fearfully from his hand to his face. Before he could figure out what was going on, his head was jerked away by Meg's fingers that were clenching his chin. Her face turned angry. "Close your eyes" she snarled quietly to him. "What?-" "Close them now" she whispered through her teeth. He did as she asked. "Your eyes turned black. You have to learn to control your emotions, Sam."

He had to breath deeply to avoid getting irritated again. "I'm trying" he responded with barely controlled rage. The subway car jerked and rumbled to the unsteady beat of his heart. His tense muscles relaxed when he heard the click of his eyes returning to the color of the human he was wearing. "Are we almost there?" He asked Meg impatiently. "Let's hope so." 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Dean and Bobby had been tied up for a few hours now. The demons hadn't spoke a word except to attempt to shut Dean up when he complained that he was hungry or bored. It was mostly just to aggravate them, but it was partially to throw them off from thinking Dean was looking for an escape route. He pulled and tugged the ropes, searching for a weak spot. He could tell Bobby was deep in thought, scanning their options.

Whoever they were meant for, Dean didn't want to be around to meet them. Suddenly, the sound of gravel being crushed under tires was headed in the buildings direction. Dean cursed under his breath. "Finally" one of the demons muttered. Dean and Bobby squirmed in their restraints, panicked about who would walk through the large double doors.

"Bobby?" Dean yelled, hoping the man had a plan of some sort. Bobby just shook his head helplessly. Dean sighed and closed his eyes. "Wait, Dean" the hunter grabbed his attention. Dean gazed at him hopefully. Bobby tilted his head and moved his eyes to something several feet away from Dean. 

He turned to see three shards of glass. He quickly whipped his head to witness the demons waiting at the door, their guns hanging limply at their sides. Dean snorted. He heard Bobby mumbling about the embarrassment of being kidnapped by them. He used his foot to pull one of the shards next to his hand. He gripped it tight, nearly cutting Into his skin. As inconspicuously as he could manage, Dean rubbed the sharpest edge of the glass against the rope.

His eyes continuously switched from the demons waiting at the door to the ripping ropes. When it was completely severed and falling down, he quickly wrapped it around him so that the cut pieces were unable to be spotted. He slid the glass to Bobby, who repeated the actions with swift precision. When he was done, they nodded to each other. They sat quietly eyeing the demons, waiting for the perfect moment to make their escape.

Dean slid another glass shard into his hand, holding it at the ready to attack. Better than nothing. He could see Bobby was doing the same. Dean and Bobby readied themselves as the doors began to creak open.


	4. Chapter 4

The doors swung open, light spilling into the starless night. The demons moved forward to greet whoever walked in, blocking Dean's view. He turned to Bobby and wondered if he saw who it was. Bobby shrugged unknowingly. Dean wet his lips with his tongue. He was becoming anxious not knowing the situation. Dean turned his head back just in time to see two people stepping around their kidnappers.

The woman had curled, black hair that laid over her shoulders, big, brown eyes, and a leather jacket. The man had pale skin, electric blue eyes, and slick, black hair that slightly flared out. He was wearing a simple outfit of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. His lips were pinched together like he wasn't quite sure what to do and his hands were in his pants pockets. There was something familiar about him, but Dean couldn't figure out why. He practically burned holes in the man while analyzing him. There was something about his expression, his stance, it was oddly comforting.

"Dean?" Bobby's voice had a mix of concern and confusion. Dean's eyes reluctantly left the man and landed on Bobby. "You okay, son?" He asked softly, eyeing Dean with sympathy. "Yeah, why-?" He was stopped mid sentence by the sensation of a tear rolling down his cheek. He inhaled sharply when he touched his face and his hand came back wet. Why was he crying? He quickly wiped away the tears with his palm. The woman swiveled her eyes to Dean, the color draining from her face as she gained a look of panic.

She threw her head to the man and back to Dean. The panic drained and was replaced by complete rage. Her eyes swelled with demonic black. "YOU IDIOTS!" She screamed, stomping in front of one of the demons. The other demon recoiled in shock at her reaction. She grabbed his throat and dug her talon-like nails into it. She drug him closer, leaning into his ear. She seemed to be whispering something angrily. When she released him. He seemed shaken, fearful. 

With a flick of her wrist, the demon's with guns flew back several feet. Dean and Bobby's eyes locked together, they both knew now would be their best chance to get away. They ripped off the severed halves of the rope, jumping to their feet. The female demon snapped her head to him and glared. 

Dean sprinted to her, hoping to throw her off. He knew he succeeded when she hesitated in her attack. After a few seconds of staring dumbfounded at him, she burst into a maniacal laugh. Dean and Bobby stopped in their tracks, the glass shards still held tight at their sides. "Dean, Dean, Dean.......you should know better than to come at a demon with an itty bitty pointy object." 

She set her hands on her hips, watching him with an agitated expression. Her eyes were still a solid black. She sauntered closer to him. "What's wrong? Don't remember me? I'll give you a hint, I used to be blonde." She giggled menacingly. Realization dawned on Dean. Well, more accurately, it hit him like a brick wall. "Meg" he spat. 

He was slammed with a wave of anger that he felt should have tinted his vision with red. He charged Meg, holding the glass out in front of him. Just as she held out her wrist to flick him away, he jumped at her, throwing all of his body weight. They both fell to the ground, Dean pressed the glass against her neck. "I wouldn't move if I were you. Might be hard to run your mouth with your throat slit." He threatened with a gritty voice. 

"Someone's gotten grumpy since Sammy moved downstairs" Dean pressed the glass into her skin, beads of her blood staining the glass. She whimpered softly. Dean looked up to see the two demon's who kidnapped him running towards Bobby. He prepared himself to help him when something caught his eye. The demon that came in with Meg was huddled against the wall, his eyes were pitch black and wide.

He was shaking and flicking his gaze back and forth from everyone. What kind of a demon was this? Since when were they afraid of a little fighting? Dean watched him curiously. The odd demon captured his gaze, seeming just as interested in Dean as he was with it. Before he could stand, one of the demon's aimed his gun at him and cocked it, his finger squeezing down on the trigger. "NO!" The demon he had been staring at yelled. He looked panicked and wild. 

Dean felt an immensely powerful weight punch his chest. He gasped as he was thrown back, his midsection painfully slamming against the wall. Black dots swam in his vision. He groaned in pain. He cracked his eyes open to see everyone else had been tossed across the room. What could be powerful enough to do that? "I-I didn't-I didn't mean to-...." A shaky voice stuttered. The odd demon was shivering against the wall, looking terrified and shocked. 

Suddenly, Dean remembered that he and Bobby were in a room of demons. He focused in on the bodies slumped against the floor. Bobby was grunting and blinking rapidly, Meg seemed to be unconscious, one of the demon's with a gun was perfectly still with blood flowing from his head, and the one that attempted to shoot Dean looked horrible. He was laying face first on the ground, blood spilled from his ears and a wound, that would no doubt killed the body, in the back of his head.

There was a dull flicker of orange light that he was pretty sure meant the demon was now dead. Dean wasn't sure what to do. He returned his attention to the odd demon. He could tell his mouth was still hanging open slightly. The odd demon was taking shallow breaths, his eyes were pulling closed. The guy looked more drained than Dean had ever seen someone look.

His eyes rolled back in his head as his legs have out on him. He hit the floor with a hard thud. Dean slowly got to his feet. He swayed a bit as he stumbled over to Bobby. "Bobby? You okay?" He put a hand on the wall to stay steady. "Yeah, I'll live." He responded gruffly. Dean helped him to his feet. "We should go before Meg wakes up." Dean murmured with most of his attention still on the odd demon.

Bobby agreed and they stumbled towards the door. Dean glanced back into the room and stopped. "Wait" Dean put a hand on Bobby's shoulder.   
"Sh-should we.....take him?" Dean asked awkwardly, gesturing to the unconscious demon. Bobby stared at him with an expression that said he thought he should be wearing a straight jacket. "Boy, how hard did you hit your head on that wall?" He stared at Dean incredulously.

"Well....." He wasn't sure how to convince Bobby that they had to take him. Dean couldn't even figured out why he felt the need to. "He's a DEMON, Dean. Not only that, but maybe the most powerful one I've ever seen considering that he just accidentally flung five people across a room." Dean ran his hand through his hair. "He just.....looked so afraid, Bobby......there's also something really familiar about him." Bobby seemed unconvinced. 

Dean threw his hands in the air in frustration. "I can't explain it. I just need to take him with me. You can take a different car if you want, but I HAVE to take him, Bobby, wether I go back to your house or to a motel." Dean rambled. Why was he doing all of this for a demon? Bobby's eyes sparked with some kind of idea or thought. "What is it?" Dean searched the man for answers.

Bobby shook his head. "Nothin'. But-uh if you really wanna.....you know, take the demon with us, I won't complain....much" Dean had to resist smiling in relief. Dean grabbed the odd demon by the armpits and Bobby grabbed the feet. They hefted him into the back of the impala, Bobby watching him carefully the whole time. Dean slid behind the familiar steering wheel. He glanced at the mirror every few minutes of the drive to check on the demon.

\-----------------------------------------------------

There were several times over the drive to Bobby's that Dean attempted to defend his actions. He made the excuses that the demon could provide them with information, they should find out why he was so powerful, etc. but the truth was that Dean had no idea why he took the demon with them. Whenever Dean made these excuses, Bobby simply waved hIm away. There were even moments that he considered leaving him on the side of the road, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Eventually the demon began to stir. He whimpered softly, turning over to get comfortable. He was beginning to look less drained, too. "You think he's gonna be okay?" Dean asked, trying to sound casual when really he was plagued by worry. "Yeah, I think he just needs to recover from using up too much of his juice. Why do you think he did it anyway?" Bobby wondered. 

Dean shrugged. "Well.....right before he did it a demon was about to shoot me.....and then he yelled "no" and it just happened." Dean admitted. Bobby's eyebrows drew together, his lips pinched into a thin line. "So he....protected you?" Bobby observed him like an interesting animal at the zoo. "Maybe" Dean shook his head. He couldn't begin to understand why a demon would protect a hunter.

The demon's inaudible whimpers were now forming into words. Dean stretched as close to him as he could to hear them better. "Why don't you let me drive?" Bobby offered. "Thanks, Bobby" Dean said sincerely. They stopped the car and Dean got in on the passenger side. Bobby drove a bit slower than him. Dean leaned over, inching his way closer to the frantically whispering demon. "Please.....stop. My brother needs me. Stop. Hurts." He mumbled. Beads of sweat were appearing on his forehead. 

"He's dreaming of hell. And he had a brother when he was human." Dean filled Bobby in. "Help. Help" he said louder and more insistently. Dean could feel tears prickling in his eyes. He wiped his face hastily. Dean stretched his hand slowly to the demon and rested it on his shoulder. The demon snapped up, his chest heaving and his eyes black. He watched Dean fearfully. Afraid that he would use his demon powers again, Dean jumped into conversation to relax him. "How are you feeling?" He asked awkwardly, yet it somehow felt normal.

He just stared at Dean, looking frozen. "Fine" he quietly answered. Him and Dean locked eyes, green and black. "Why are you so familiar? Have you ever met me in a different body or something?" Dean blurted out. The demon shook his head. He was breathing hard, Dean was worried he was about to hyperventilate. The demon clutched his chest, his eyes going wider. "S-stop the car. Let me out, please" he begged. "Bobby, stop the car" Dean demanded worriedly. 

The car stopped, the demon spilling out on his hands and knees. He crawled away from the impala. Dean jumped out and followed him. "Hey! You okay?" He asked. The demon fell on his back and put a hand up. He appeared to be in pain. "Stop! Do-don't come closer! I don't wanna hurt-aaaggghhhh!" He clutched his head with both hands, grunting.

A gripping pain stabbed at Dean. Every cell in his body was on fire. He yelped and doubled over. He choked on something thick and spat. Dark blood was working its way up his throat and out of his mouth. Dean gasped desperately for air. He couldn't think clearly, the pain was too much. If he could talk, he would h e begged for death. "STOP!" He distantly heard Bobby yell. The demon sobbed raggedly. "Can't-c-control....." He stuttered in between yelps.

The pain disappeared as fast as it had begun. Dean rolled over onto his back and laid spread eagle. He was breathing hard, mentally thanking whatever entity that ended the torture while he sucked in sweet oxygen. For a minute or two the only sound was that of the three men breathing. The demon say up, his head bowed. Dean got to his feet and scanned Bobby. He seemed severely shaken. Dean turned and knelt down next to the demon.

He flinched violently and backed away. Dean held up his hands with his palms facing forward. "I'm not gonna hurt you" his voice was softer and kinder than he used with most people. The only person he would speak that way to was Sam. "I don't want to hurt you again. I don't want to hurt anyone." The demon lifted his tear stained face. His lip shook and his eyebrow twitched. "That was you? You made that happen to me a minute ago?" Dean was shocked at the sheer power of him.

He nodded his head weakly. "And you didn't mean to do it?" The demon's eyes flew up. "No! I swear I wasn't trying to. I can't control it.....if my emotions are strong enough it just happens" the words spilled from the demon's mouth in a rush. "How can you not control yourself? Every demon that's given me hell could" Dean hesitated to see if the demon would acknowledge the joke. He glared at him with what seemed like mock ferocity. "Could you BE any more like my buzzkill brother?" Dean immediately recognized his mistake as grief regained it's hold on him. 

He dropped his eyes to the ground. The demon shrugged a shoulder. "They're probably a hell of a lot older than me" he slightly emphasized the word "hell" Dean thought that for a second he saw a smirk on his face. Dean turned serious again. "How old are you?" His eyes searched the demon's now blue ones. "I've been out of hell a few weeks. I was in there for about a hundred and twenty years I think." He quickly continued at the sight of Dean's horrified expression.

"Hell time is different. Up here it was a year. But before that, I have no idea how old I was when I died." He died at around the same time as Sam. "How do you not know?" Dean cocked his head curiously. "I don't remember anything from my human life except two names. My own, and one that I don't remember who it belongs to." His face was solemn. Dean's heart frantically beat against his chest. "What names?" He asked, completely serious. "Sam and Dean" the demon told him gravely.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sam and Dean." Dean repeated with wide, anxious eyes. "Yeah. I guess my name was Sam." The demon slowly informed him. His brow was drawn together and appeared confused by Dean's behavior. Dean got to his feet and ran his hands through his hair. He paced back and forth, trying to remember how to breath. He eyed the demon suspiciously. "But-you can't-how? No. No that's impossible..." Dean muttered to himself. The demon stood and spread his arms wide. His expression said he was getting angry.

"What the hell is wrong?" The demon was shivering. Dean froze and stared at him. "My name is Dean, my brother's name was Sam. He died a little over a year ago." Dean blurted out. The demon's eyes went wide. He gaped at Dean. "That one demon said I had a brother but she wouldn't tell me his name....so you're my?-but this is-you're Dean?" He breathed shallow and fast. "No......my emotions are getting out of control. Have to stop..."

Dean backed away a step so he could calm himself. The demon groaned and fell to the ground. "Oh no" he whimpered. His eyes clicked to black. "DEAN, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He screeched. Dean approached the writhing figure warily. He could feel waves of dark energy raising the hair on his body.

He knew the pain would start soon, but he leaned down to Sam. "Sammy?" Dean whispered. Tears streamed down Sam's face. Dean rubbed his thumb over his shoulder to sooth him. Sam's back arched up and he screamed. Then he fell back down, there was no whimpering, no screaming, only soft breathing. Suddenly his eyes cracked open and they were not the blue of his meat suit, nor his demonic black........they were hazel. The hazel of the eyes in Sam's original body. 

"Ugh.....that was worse than my first hangover." Sam's mouth split into a mischievous grin at the memory. Dean leaned closer. "Sammy?!" He yelled. Sam blinked and when he reopened them, his eyes were blue again. "I.....don't know why I said that" he seemed genuinely confused at his own words. "Sam....." Dean breathed airily. Dean gripped his arm and helped him to his feet. They both stared at each other until Bobby appeared. Dean turned to him. "Did you hear any of that?" Dean's voice cracked.

Bobby shook his head. "Got knocked out from the pain." Bobby glared at Sam. "Sorry" he mumbled while scratching the back of his neck. "Bobby...." Dean stepped closer to him. "All he remembers from his life are the names Sam and Dean. And he died around the same time Sam did." Dean had been preparing himself for a look of shock, disbelief, something. Instead, Bobby smiled. The older man's eyes shined with tears. "So it's true" Bobby sighed with relief.

Dean straightened and bored his eyes into Bobby's. "You knew?" He accused. "Not really. It was just the connection you had with him and the way he's so different from other demons.....it was just a theory." Bobby shrugged. Dean laughed and turned to Sam, expecting a tall man with overgrown brown hair, hazel eyes, and a stupidly excited grin that flashed his dimples. His eyes revealed to him the same average sized, black haired, blue eyed man, except his expression was grave.

"What is it?" Dean asked, desperately wanting to hug him and wipe that look off his face. "I can't stay with you two." He stated tiredly. "Like hell you can't" Dean snapped. "This is because you don't wanna hurt us, right?" Sam nodded slowly. "Well tough. Your going home with us. We'll work through this like we do with everything else." Dean said sternly. 

"But I don't remember everything else. All I know is evil. That's all I am." Sam shrugged helplessly. "You're a demon, Sam, you SHOULD be evil, but you somehow aren't. If you were, why would you have protected us?" He argued. Sam's shoulders slumped as he returned to the back seat of the impala. Dean and Bobby followed. "Dean?" Sam addressed him. "Yeah?" "If my demon powers get out of control, don't be afraid to beat the crap out of me." Dean chuckled, overjoyed at having his brother back even if he was a demon and didn't remember him. "I never have been."

\-----------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at Bobby's, Sam was sure he couldn't have ever felt this uncomfortable. Dean and Bobby had strutted through the door, immediately at home and at ease. Sam, however, had stepped over the threshold and scanned the cluttered rooms. Once Bobby and Dean had settled, Dean wandered over to him. "You gonna just stand there?" He asked. "Umm....I'm not really.....sure where to go..." Sam avoided Dean's gaze. Dean's joy seemed to drop at recalling that Sam did not remember the house.

"I could show you to your old room?" Dean offered. Sam nodded and followed Dean down a hallway. The room he entered took his breath away. The walls were scattered with symbols, newspaper clippings, and other evidence of research. There was a few articles of clothing in an exposed closet. Sam shuffled to a nightstand with a few worn out photos on it. 

He picked them up and turned them over in his hands. One was of two young boys standing side by side. The taller boy had dark hair and freckles, the other's hair was light and sandy and he had dimples in his cheeks. They were hardly teenagers, but they had the haunted appearances of somebody who had seen the darkest corners of the Earth and experienced absolute terror. He frowned at the boys. 

The next picture was of a man with a beard intertwined with grey and eternal pain in his eyes. He wasn't smiling like the boys, he simply stared soulfully into the camera. There were dark rings around his eyes. "That's our dad." Dean gestured to the picture from over Sam's shoulder. He flipped to a picture that was of another man, this one having the light, sandy hair and dimples of the young boy, but he was older, an adult. He had a pointed nose, bright, hazel eyes, and thin lips. 

"That was you" Dean said much quieter and deeper than previously. Sam stared carefully at the picture, memorizing every detail. Everything went black.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Dean didn't know what to do. Sam had been looking at a picture of himself when he collapsed. Dean got to his knees and checked Sam's pulse. It was strong and steady. "Sam?" Dean laid a hand to his forehead, pulling it back when the heat from it nearly burnt him. And then Sam's eyelids flew open. His eyes were his original hazel again. His gaze swiveled around the room then remained on Dean. "Dean" he said. "I remember" 

"Remember what?" Dean didn't want to get his hopes up. "everything. Who I am. I don't know how long it will last though" Dean immediately grabbed Sam's midsection and cradled him like when they were kids. "But Dean" tears slipped off Dean's face. "Yeah, Sammy?" Sam's hazel eyes stared up sadly. "I'm dangerous. You shouldn't be around me." Dean shook his head. "I don't care. I'm not losing you again." Sam's lip shook. "I'm a demon" Dean flinched at the words, but made up for it by holding Sam tighter.

Sam sighed and became almost business-like. "Dean, if you get my body back there's a chance I'll get my memories too" "it's rotted by now" Sam gripped his shirt tight. "It doesn't matter. Just take me to it" Dean nodded just in time for Sam's eyes to fade back to blue. "Sam?" It felt as if Sam had died all over again. At least this time he had hope for bringing him back. "Yeah. The memories are gone. But I know what I said. We have to get my body." Dean released him and sat down on the bed.

"So what was that? Did the picture of you trigger your memories or something?" Dean ran a hand over his face, attempting to hide the disappointment of those hazel eyes being gone. "Yeah, I guess. So where is it?" Sam returned to the nightstand and folded up the picture of himself. He stuffed it in his jeans pocket. Before Dean got a chance to answer, The door to Sam's room tumbled forward. A woman with brown hair and a leather jacket sauntered in and waved a hand.

Dean's feet left the ground as he was pinned to the wall. " Meg." He greeted with disgust. She walked past him and approached Sam. Sam's eyes clicked black. "Get away" he growled menacingly. Dean could again feel the dark energy rolling towards him. His skin began to tingle. "Aww come on, Sammy. I thought we were friends." She pouted. A hot wave of pain hit Dean. "Aaagghhh" Dean held back a scream. 

"Awww still can't control those fun little powers? Careful, your hurting your dear brother." Meg taunted. Sam shook with repressed power. Sam lifted a hand, but Meg materialized a gun from her waistband and slammed it into Sam's jaw. "See yah, Dean-o" Meg dragged Sam's limp body out of the room. He was released and fell to the floor when the sound of a car leaving registered to his ears.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Sam woke up to a shooting pain in his jaw. The pain turned his eyes black and caused him to grimace. "Morning, sunshine." A familiar sarcastic voice rang in his overly sensitive ears. The demon, Meg was standing over him with a triumphant look plastered onto her face. He was sitting in an uncomfortable metal chair with chains attaching him to it. "Bring me back to Dean." Sam slurred. Meg laughed with a lack of humor. "You weren't even supposed to know about brother dearest. We wouldn't want all of those painful human memories coming back, would we?

Sam ground his teeth. He was getting sick of her. "This is my last time asking nicely. Bring. Me. Back." He spoke through clenched teeth, his anger bubbling to a nearly unrestrainable point. He could tell Meg sensed this by the tenseness of her stance. "Sorry, Sam. Orders are orders." She shrugged and crossed her arms. "BRING ME BACK TO MY BROTHER!" Sam screamed with such hatred for the demon that her face paled.

About ten demons entered the room to protect her. She gestured for them to stay back. A devious smirk possessed her lips."You really should consider taking an anger management cl-" before her sentence could be finished, Sam lost control. He exploded with rage, confusion, and a longing to have Dean with him. Power rushed in every part of him. Within a second it was all gone. He was completely drained and unable to move. The eleven demons in the room flickered orange as they died. 

The one body that was still standing was Dean, wildly taking in his surroundings. "Dean?" Sam harshly whispered, afraid he would soon lose consciousness. Dean warily shuffled to him. "How did you find me?" Sam wondered. Dean looked stunned. "I didn't. I just sort of....appeared here" Sam nodded understandingly. "Oh. I get it" "what?" Dean asked as he undid the chains. "It was me. I wanted the demons dead and you here so it happened." Dean's lips pressed together. 

"You can make people teleport where you want?" Sam shrugged. He didn't have the energy to continue talking. Dean backed up a step. "I need a drink" he paced back and forth in front of the metal chair. Then he stopped, a look of dawning realization on his face. "Could you teleport your body here?" Sam shrugged again. He forced his lips to move. "Maybe. But I'm pretty drained. I'd probably be out of it for a while." He spoke fast at the look of diminished hope on Dean's face.

"I'll try though." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture of his body. He practically burned holes in it with concentration. Then he thought one phrase, I want my body. A small burst of energy left him. He exhaled sharply as he completely lost mobility. The only part of him that worked still were his eyes. A decomposing body materialized in front of him. Dean bit back a cry and turned his back on it.

"You did it" disbelief rang in his shaky voice. Sam was too weak to respond. "Sam?" He swiftly jogged to him and knelt down. Sam's eyes were cracked open, his breathing was shallow and raged. Dean sighed and walked back over to the body. "How are you even supposed to wear a body that's been dead this long?" Dean forced his voice deeper to hide his emotions. 

Sam attempted to speak, twitch, something, but all of his effort was being used on remaining conscious. "Right." Dean said. He just stood there for a minute, breathing, until he gripped Sam's original body and drug it out of the room. Sam's eyelids grew heavy, but he fought to keep them open. Dean returned and headed towards Sam. "Alright. Your turn. Again." He chuckled to himself then cleared his throat. He grabbed Sam by the armpits and walked back words.

Dean grunted and hoisted Sam into the passenger seat. He slid behind the wheel and drove. Sam somehow managed to stay awake the whole drive to Bobby's. When they reached the house, he had regained enough energy to move and barely speak, although nothing seemed to come out right. Dean stopped the car and stretched. Sam lolled his head to the side. "Dn, y'ave t'elp me out 'f th-car" Sam slurred, his eyes drooping tiredly. Dean snorted. "Careful, don't hurt yourself there, Sammy." 

Sam growled and wore the most intimidating face he could manage with his muscles so weak. By the outburst of laughter from Dean, he had not succeeded. "I-c'd-k'll-you" Sam's tongue flopped uselessly in his mouth. "You could kill me? Sure. Okay, whatever you say." Dean walked around the impala and wrapped his arm over Sam's shoulders. Sam gripped the top of Dean's hand for support as his feet drug across the dirt. "You can't help out a little?" Dean complained. Sam's head fell back against Dean's arm.

"Lucky t'be-alive" Sam responded. He suddenly lost feeling in his legs. It spread unbelievably fast to his midsection, arms, and eventually face. He was losing his senses with his consciousness. "Crap" he managed to breath out before collapsing. He could faintly hear Dean cursing as he half carried him into the house. "What happened?" Bobby asked worriedly. "Help me get him on the couch" Dean ordered with what little breath he had left.

"He-uh...drained himself....again." The silence was thick with tension and unasked questions. "What'd he do?" Bobby asked half heatedly, as if he wasn't completely sure he wanted to know. "Killed eleven demons. Yeah, not exorcised, killed. And he teleported his body to us. Also, I disappeared because he teleported me to him on accident. Apparently he can do that." Dean babbled with a hint of hysteria. Bobby hesitated. "He'll be okay, son." He comforted Dean. "I know he will. But Bobby.....he's a demon. A DEMON. Does that make him evil? Or am I just supposed to sit around and wait for him to BECOME evil?" A chair creaked with the weight of Bobby most likely sitting in it. 

"You just have to watch out for him. Remind him of who he is and that will never happen." Bobby advised calmly.   
"'M evil?" Sam found himself unintentionally mumbling as he fully woke up. He opened his eyes to see Dean running over to him. He towered over him with Sam laying down. "Hey. Sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just worried about you. How are you feeling?" Sam shrugged drearily. "I'm making a fast recovery. I think I'm ready to switch." Sam told him unenthusiastically. Dean tilted his head in confusion. After a few seconds, he nodded in understanding.  
Dean helped him back outside, whining about having just done this.

He gently sat Sam on the ground, propping him up against the car. Dean opened the trunk the body was in and rubbed his hands together nervously. "Okay. Any minute now." Dean said sarcastically. Sam swatted at his ankle. "Shut up, I'm concentrating." He had never switched bodies before. He wasn't entirely sure what to do. He experimentally opened his mouth and closed it again. He searched his body for some sort of trigger to nudge his true form out of his meat suit. Then he felt it. A dark, powerful force in the center of his being, waiting to be ejected.

He pushed at it until it was moving through his body, his thoughts and senses being dragged with it. He no longer had a body. He was trillions of cells that each felt exposure. He swirled in the air, pulling himself to a beam of light, an energy that drew him in. He entered it, eyes, ears, and nerves plugging into himself. He connected and intertwined himself in the vacant body. It had just the right amount of space, the perfect shape. This body was his.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Black smoke rose from Sam's mouth, the body he left behind screaming in agony. He told himself to close his eyes before the urge to hunt his brother kicked in, because he knew it couldn't be far behind now. Sam was a demon, one of the things he was trained and raised to hate. His unblinking eyes watched in fascinated horror as the smoke forced itself down the throat of Sam's rotting body. He remained still, the corpse didn't even twitch. Meanwhile, Dean bent down to the body Sam was previously wearing and checked the pulse to find that there wasn't one. 

He hung his head in disappointment. A deep, shaken voice that Dean instantly recognized as the one he heard the most over the years spoke to him. "The man was shot seconds before I possessed him. He was never in there with me." Dean slowly turned. Sam was standing in front of the truck, the signs of decomposition fading as his body filled with life. Dean swallowed hard. "that's good. So did you get your memories back?" He asked hopefully. Sam licked his lips and dropped his eyes.

"Sorry, Dean. I didn't get-" Sam stopped mid sentence, his eyes turned black and unfocused. Dean flinched at the sight of Sam's body with black eyes. His hands clenched at nothing at his sides. "Sammy? He took a step forward. Sam's breathing was slowing down. "T-too much" Sam's lips hardly moved. "What is? Come on talk to me, man" Sam's face strained, tears leaking from his black eyes. "Dad" the word was filled with such pain and loss that Dean felt as if he had been stricken. 

"You remember?" Dean asked carefully. Sam jerked his head. "It's all coming back but-it-it's too fast. Too many memories at once." Sam was still staring forward. Dean bit his lip and wrung his hands. "Your.....calm though, right?" Dean backed up warily. Sam let out a deep breath. "I think it's over." He sneered angrily. "Guess I'm officially Sam again. Except with some extra evil" "don't say that. We'll get through this, okay? Demon or not, your still my brother. And you will NOT become the king of hell or whatever on my watch." Dean smiled sincerely and pulled Sam in for a hug.


End file.
